Warhammer 40,000: Battle for Eagea IV
by Frozt
Summary: The Tau's third sphere expansion is on the rise... finally finished, hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The Imperium of Mankind has reached the stars. A Galactic Empire ruled from Holy Terra, the Imperium is beset on all sides by enemies. Hordes of creatures vie against humanity for the stars, aliens bent on conquest of human space or to use as raw genetic gruel for their vast bioships as a locust upon wheat. Worst of all are the enemies within, seeking to corrupt the souls of others to appease the hunger of Chaos. To defend itself, mankind relies on the strength of the flesh and steel of the Imperial Guard, men and women who valiantly give their lives to defend their worlds. Sadly, to live a life as a Guardsman is one in untold numbers, as Generals feasibly waste the lives of their soldiers as if they were only statistics. However, mankind has the Space Marines, Genetically modified warriors, who each is an army in their own right, to help stave off its enemies. Unfortunately, not even these beings are immune to corruption. Centuries ago, roughly half of them turned to join with the powers of Chaos and led to a Galactic civil war. What remains of these malicious entities are now the great agents of Chaos, seeking to destroy all that humanity has strived for. To the Galactic East, a relatively new empire is forming. Preaching for the Greater Good, the Tau are expanding at an alarming rate. Unlike most of the aliens humanity has dealt with, the Tau are willing to allow humans into their society. While humanity struggles with weapons drafted millennia ago, the Tau forgo this and use highly advanced technology on the battlefield. Devastating rail guns annihilate all but the toughest armor, and their allies the Kroot are strong fighters in melee. United, the Tau are a powerful military force, and in the 41st millennium, there is only war.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warhammer 40,000: Chapter One**

**Arrival**

In the equatorial jungles that run across the continent, a pack of predators

hunt their chosen prey. A large beast, whose maw is filled with sharp teeth, each an arm's

length, patrols its marked territory on its four lumbering legs. Its massive tail is thick, and

is covered in a waxy slime that can be deadly should anything attempt to attack it from

the rear. Crushing fauna as it moves from hunting ground to hunting ground, it is

oblivious to its fate. Ahead in a canyon, the lead pack hunter signals with a sharp whistle

that the target will soon be in range. It watched as the great beast, at least 4 meters to its

shoulders, and 12 meters long trudged along, making such an expanse as it moved that

the path could be made into a road. Soon the beast came upon a rocky outcrop in the

jungle. Instead of moving around the rocky hillside, it climbed up it, leaving its chin

dangerously exposed. With another sharp whistle, the trap was sprung! Emerging from

the foliage, sixteen avian predators raised their rifles at the creatures exposed throat,

blasting away so that the creature may be stunned. The lead predator, its face covered

with a leathery mask, but its ivory jaw exposed, leapt on top of the creatures head, and

dug the spiky end of its hilt into the massive creature's cranium.

After the kill, the predators ate the flesh, while their leader offered homage to the

pack that was on the other side of the continent. "_May their hunt go unimpeded, and _

_may the great Shapers of the Kroot bless Karet's kindred with the spoils of our kill," _it

prayed, hoping that the future generations of Kroot will grow stronger due to their kill.

Near the planet's moon, an unnatural event was happening. At first it was subtle.

In the depths of the void, a ripple was forming. In a thunderous form, a hole ripped forth

as if the void of space was a cloth being torn asunder. Emerging from the rift was a large

craft. Almost like a fish, it emerged from the rift, its greenish hue contrasting the chaotic

waves on the other side of the rift. As the vessel fully exited the hellish nightmare realm,

the rift closed, almost as rapidly as it had opened. As the bulk of the vessel headed into

orbit around the verdant planet, it detached from its bulk three smaller craft, each more

nimble than the main carrier. The Sa'cea Gal'leath T'cea ( Sa'cea home world, Explorer

class starship, by Admiral T'cea) and its escorts have arrived for proper

exploration and colonization of the planet.

888

Aboard his flag ship, Kor'o T'cea sat on his pilot couch and glanced at the

data drones as the hovered around, revealing more and more data of the planet. After

securing a proper orbit with the new world, christened Se'ua by the Ethereal caste, one of

the data drones located a small space craft on the planet's surface. After a quick check of

the database, a data drone found the registration of the vessel. A Kroot War sphere,

belonging to the mercenary Kroot that were asked to scout the planet several days ago,

landed in a clearing in the middle of the jungle. Hitting a few runes on an orbiting data

drone, T'cea opened a view channel with the commander of the landing expeditionary

forces. "Shas'o, are you there?" _kssh "this is Ta'ro Ka. What news do you bring us of _

_the planet?" _ "The Kroot War Sphere has been located in the eastern quadrant of the

main continent. Are you and your troops ready to make the drop?" _kssh "Yes. We are. _

_The Aun Va has blessed us for our decent in the Orca and the tanks in the new Dolphin _

_drop ships." _"Good. While you will make your decent, I will alert the Kroot to our

arrival. I will alert the pilots that all are ready for launch." With a stroke of his hand,

Ta'ro Ka set the departure light to green, and pulled on a lever, giving the drop pilots the

signal to make their decent to the planet's surface"


	3. Chapter 2

**Warhammer 40,000: Chapter Two**

As the drop ships left the safety of the docking bay and its bulwark, Kor'o T'cea

looked out the viewport and issued a scanning order to map the space around Se'ua to

find out how many moons, planetoids, and anything else that was beyond line of sight.

Hitting a couple runes on a nearby droid, a small holographic view screen popped up,

displaying what the scans were revealing. +++ Data Drone XXVI +++ Current number

of orbiting moons confirmed. One planetoid surrounded by three small asteroids, all in

stable horizontal orbit around the planet. Possibility for Kor and Fio structures to be built

upon planetoid: 99.9. Possibility for Kor and Fio structures to be built upon asteroids:

97.3+++ Hitting another rune, Kor'o T'cea sent this data to Aun Va's chambers for

further decisions.

Strapped into his Crisis Battle Suit, Shas'o Ta'ro Kai rattled a bit as the Orca drop

ship entered the planet's atmosphere. The Orca pilot had found a suitable landing site on

the eastern coast of the continent, where the jungles gave way to a sandy coast. Stretching

for several miles, there were a few flat rocky outcroppings located on the beach; a few

were perfect for a research institution or a landing pad. Landing on the flattest rock

outcropping, the Orca descended its loading ramp, giving the Fire Warriors the signal to

move out. Spreading out on the beaches, the Fire Warriors split into twelve man groups,

each lead by a Shas'ui (Sergeant). Confirming that the beach was secure, Ta'ro Kai

exited with is three man Crisis team, just in time to watch the Dolphins drop off a

Hammerhead Tank and a Sky Ray Missile Defense gunship. Based on the same chassis,

the only true difference was the anti tank Railgun on the Hammerhead and the six Cruise

missiles hung under the V of the Sky Ray's turret. With a brief order from his intercom,

Ta'ro Kai ordered his men to take up positions around the trees. No doubt their arrival

would have been seen from the Kroot War Sphere, and an emissary would be arriving

shortly to welcome the commander to the new world.

After several hours, a Kroot hunting party appeared on the shore, their weapons

more elaborate and decorated then the usual rifle they carried. Holstering their weapons,

a particularly taller Kroot with a leather mask led the way to Ta'ro Kai. "We bid you

greetings Commander Storm Shade. I must apologize, for our Shaper council is currently

on the western stretch of jungle, hunting an elusive pray. However I, Karet, Shaper of this

kindred, welcome you to the verdant lands of the jungle, and the various deserts around

the Equator." Trying to bow the bulky shape of his Crisis suit as a form of acceptance,

Ta'ro Kai responded, _"and may your hunts go unimpeded, Shaper Karet. It seems your _

_Kindred has faired well since we last fought together against the invasion of the Gue'la." _

"Yes, we have. Our Kindred grows stronger, as long as the Great Shapers will it," Karet

said in kind. "Most of the planet is hospitable. We have become the prominent species in

the jungles and we have gathered samples of dangerous bacteria with your machines so

that your Fio caste may create antibiotics, should they be required to do so." Pulling out a

small canister from a burlap sack, Karet handed it to a Shas'ui to be placed carefully

aboard the landed Orca. _"Very well then. Without further delay, I will contact our fleet so _

_that we may begin preparations for colonization." _With that last sentence, Ta'ro Kai

contacted the Orca pilot to head back to the fleet, so that the Fio caste could begin

construction upon the planet


	4. Chapter 3

**Warhammer 40,000: Chapter Three Incursion**

It had been several weeks since Kor'o T'cea and his fleet arrived in the new

system. Already, the Fio Caste had set up science and defense instillations on the moons

of Se'ua. The Hunter Cadre made its main headquarters near the beach and landing zone,

allowing the Fio Caste to land and set up missile bunkers inside sections of the jungle.

Anti Air guns were placed near the coast, just outside the tree lines to allow for some

form of defense against possible raids. Most of his fleet took up position around the

stable moons and had sent out long range scanner drones to keep an eye out for any

anomalies.

It was around the end of the night cycle when Kor'o T'cea arrived back at his post

at the head of the ship. Just as he got settled in, a Klaxon went off from a data drone

hovering nearby. Opening up a holographic view screen, it instantly appeared as to what

set off the sensor drone. A Warp Hole had opened up randomly a good distance away

from the planet's orbit. Knowing what little they did about the Immaterium, Kor'o T'cea

ordered the sensor drone to fly into the swirling vortex. Unlike the Imperium of Man, the

Tau had very little clue of what lay inside the Warp, let alone how to traverse the

unsteady maelstrom. Like the seas, the Immaterium was unpredictable, and the Tau had

labeled it as a place to leave alone for the masses. After reading what the sensor drone

was picking up, Kor'o T'cea was shocked as what was revealed. It wasn't the data

gathered from the Warp Hole, but what was pouring out of it. The first thing that emerged

was an abomination of ship, rock, debris, and anything else that the Immaterium

randomly merged with it. Normally this wouldn't be much of a problem, as the Tau do

not have a curious streak to explore the damned and cramped tunnels that run around

inside such a place. What bothered Kor'o T'cea was the fact that this mass wasn't drifting

around, but was being driven by makeshift engines in the back of the massive block of

mass. What made it worse, however, was the fact that there was a conning tower and a

launch bay located on the top of the Space Hulk. However, Kor'o T'cea became more

uneasy trying to read the poor grammar spelled on the side of the ship by its new

inhabitants: the Orks.

Aboard the Conning tower of "Da Uvver Killa", Warboss Grutsnikk was bossing

around his Gretchin. "More Grog 'ta drink and more 'Ard Rok an Rollz for da Boyz ya

lazy slackas!" Gretchin, although not as big or as tough as the muscled brutes, can

sometime find themselves in poor positions. However, onboard Da Uvver Killa, there

was a special sect of Gretchin, wearing red robes( known obviously as Red Grots),

claiming to be Prophets of Mork. The others, who had the usual tendencies of Gretchin,

were low down and expendable. During Grutsnikk's Rave, one such Gretchin came up to

his throne. " 'Scuse me Great Grutsnikk, but we's just pulled out of da weedy place and

seem to come upon dem Grayskins on dat 'der land…" Bawling out loud Grutsnikk

replied, "Greyskins, eh? Dem is good fighten for da boyz……. Tell dem Deff Sqwadrons

to see wat's 'ere." With a rush, the Red Gretchin replied, yelling the order into a large

cone to the bays full of fighters. Grutsnikk smiled as he pondered what kind of loot he

would get out of this excursion…


	5. Chapter 4

**Warhammer 40,000: Chapter Four**

**Engagement**

It was chaos inside the hanger bay of the Da Uvver Killa, as Ork pilots scrambled

to their aircraft. Gretchin were prepping the planes with fuel and ammunition, and Oilers

were checking each craft for flight. Each Ork Fighta and Fighta Bomma was

individualistic as it was rugged. Small gull wing aircraft sat next to large twin tailed

behemoths, all waiting to be loaded onto the elevator and taken to the launch pad. Most

were colored red, as Orks believed that "red onez go fasta" (and surprisingly, this is often

the case). Each vehicle has Orky glyphs, checkered stripes, and daggs spread out along

the wings, while flame decals of white and yellow were on the front. Indeed, the Deff

Sqwadrons of the Orks could be frightening in deed, for they live for war.

One of the first sqwadrons ready for launch was Gibbla's Goons, all with red fire

decals and painted black from wingtip to wing tip. Pulling up onto the tarmac inside the

main launch bay, he and his boys were ready for launch. With the drop of a racing

checkered flag from a Red Gretchin in a conning tower, the Ork Deff Squadron braced as

the catapults launched their aircraft into the wild black yonder. On a scrabbled piece of

parchment pinned to the front of the cockpit read Gibbla's orders by the Warboss. It

simply read in scratched out letters "look fer da grounded ladz". Squawking to his boys

through the simple comm. system, he barked "Follow me Ladz!" With a hard push on

the stick to the right, his aircraft nosed over and dived toward the planet.

Down on the beaches, the Fire Warriors were taking entrenched positions,

escorting the civilians to recently built underground bunkers, or gearing up inside the

jungle for the battle to come. Ta'ro Kai hid with his bodyguard in the jungles, knowing

that Orks preferred to target anything in the open, or failing that, anything that moved. He

had dispatched a Crisis team into the jungles with their Kroot allies with charges to blow

any Ork Rok (an improvised asteroid turned drop pod) that landed. Keeping himself busy

to prevent fear from reaching him, Ta'ro Kai radioed the AA batteries around the jungle.

Each one replied in kind that they were ready to shoot anything out of the sky that didn't

support The Greater Good. Then, a sound was heard off in the distance. It was nothing at

first, but after a while it became louder, and clearer. It was the engines of incoming Ork

fightas.

Gazing out the front of his canopy, Gibbla saw the fortifications the Tau. Rail

cannons turned and opened fire on his aircraft, while small red lasers were targeted on his

wingman. In an instant, a guided rocket hit home on the wingman's nose, blowing a

massive hole through the cockpit, killing the Ork instantly. "heh, diz'l be fun" Gibbla

thought to himself. Turning the craft towards the nearest gun battery, Gibbla aimed

through the viewport and the sight, and pulled the trigger. Unleashing two rockets from

underneath the Fighta's wing, Gibbla watched as the rockets barreled down in a spiral

toward a battery. One veered off, its payload annihilating a tree, while the other managed

to hit home, jamming the turret in place. Satisfied with the mayhem he caused, he peeled

off and looked in the distance. Coming from the command vessel of the Tau Fleet, Kor

Caste Barracuda superiority fighters came through the cover of the clouds to engage the

Ork fighters. Seeking an opportunity to get stuck in, he pushed the right lever to its fullest

extent and pulled hard back on the stick to engage the new threat. Well out of range,

Gibbla let out a mighty WAAAGH! and pulled the trigger on the stick, unleashing tracer

rounds at his new opponents. The Tau replied in kind, having a slightly better

determination and stratagems then just pointing a gun at someone and shooting. Rolling

out of Gibbla's attack run, the Barracudas screamed by as their pilots turned their craft to

get on the six of the Ork Deff Sqwadron. The lead Barracuda managed to get a bead on

an unskilled adversary at the rear, and with a roar of fire, blew off the entire tail section

of the Ork Fighta, casuing it to careen out of control towards the ground below. Creasing

a crude smile, Gibbla was happy to finally meet a worthy adversary.

The battle for the skies raged on, as both Tau and Orks battled for domination.

Both sides were taking loses, as Orks got off shots un masse, causing Tau Pilots to eject

or burn in their newly found dropping coffins, or the Tau nailed guided missiles and well

aimed shots at their adversaries. Ta'ro Kai was getting slightly unnerved by this

spectacle. Orks aren't known for their subtly or their patience, so why has he not seen any

Ork Roks blaze a fiery trail from the heavens to engage them? Either his defenses and

strategies were holding against the Ork tide, or there was a new development. Having

lasted through is entire career, he knows it must be the latter, for it is practically

impossible for a plan to fully work.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warhammer 40,000: Chapter Five**

**Standoff**

Landing back on the tarmac inside the hanger bay, Gibbla looked around. Pulling

the canopy back, he ordered a Gretchin to mark his plane. Proving he was an ace, Gibbla

managed to down four of the Tau aircraft with his guns, and only took slight damage

himself. Wheeling the Fighta to an elevator, he awaited the Gretchin with the white paint

can to hurry up. Already, Ork Meks were gearing up more aircraft, refueling those that

returned, repairing damaged parts, or cutting up the ones that just barely made it. On the

Command center, a dark skinned Ork was looking on the progress via electro monitors.

Listening to loud music (most likely captured Imperial recordings, as Orks can't exactly

sing), Warboss Grutsnikk snickered. "Ha! Deys don't knaw wat Good Ol' Grutsnikk is

upto!" Bellowing at a nearby Red Gretchin, he ordered for the Fighta Bombas to soften

up the planetary defenses. "Dem skinnies are gunna luve wats next!"

Onboard the Tau flagship, Kor'o T'cea was in a pickle. During the Ork wave, he

had sent a distress signal to the nearby fleet command of another Tau Expeditionary fleet.

With only three small escorts and this vessel, they stood no chance against the full might

an Ork Space Hulk could bear. But if his Distress signal could bring the fleet here, they

stood a chance. Checking the statistics from data gathered after the initial battle, only

12 casualties from the Barracuda Fighters, many able to use the escape pods down to

the surface. Orks casualties were reported at 50, but with such a massive vessel in front

of them, Kor'o T'cea knew there would always be more. What was puzzling, was the fact

that it was unusual for the Orks to send in their warriors piecemeal. If they had, they

could have swamped the ground forces and the flagship with numbers alone. Yet, they

hadn't. Was this Ork leader an incomprehensible moron? Or did he have something up

his sleeve. As Kor'o T'cea pondered, a small blip was emerging in space, close to the

Northern Pole of the planet. Was it the Expedition Fleet he had asked for assistance?

Peering into a view screen, he could tell it wasn't. It was a Warp Hole alright, but it

wasn't as defined as the Tau use. Expecting the worse, Kor'o T'cea watched as several

White prow vessels emerged from the Immaterium. The Imperium of Humanity had

arrived. Calling for the aid of a Por Caste Diplomat, Kor'o T'cea hoped to reach the

Gue'la for their assistance.

Sipping Valhallan Tanna Tea from his favorite mug, Admiral Joseph Geer

watched out the viewport at the planetary system they had just arrived near. According to

the Navigator of the _Gleaming Arrestor_, they had arrived precisely above the hospitable

world. Standing up from his ornate command chair, he watched as tech servitors did

their duties, as an Adept from the Machine cult made sure they were all in working order.

Another Tech Priest came up from behind and bowed his head towards the Admiral.

"What news do you bring me?" he asked quizzically. "the Entire fleet is here, Admiral.

Our grand vessel of the Imperium, four cruisers, and several fleets of escorts await your

orders." Sipping from his mug, Geer peered out at the small flotilla guarding what Tech

Priests had named Eagea IV. "We shall wait here. No doubt that the Tau will try to

weasel their way out of an all out conflict. And should they refuse the Emperor's gracious

offer to back off, they will be exterminated like the pests they are."

Kor'o T'cea tuned on to the frequency channel that the Diplomat was using to

contact the Imperium fleet. The diplomat started off welcoming them to Tau space, but

this form of negotiations apparently didn't suite the commander. Instead of talking

peacefully, he openly stated why he was here. _"The Holy Emperor has decided to spare _

_your pitiful fleet and all that accompany you, if you leave by 1500, Imperial time." _ The

Diplomat protested, saying that an Ork Space fleet was here. The Admiral laughed.

"_Your fleet and ours are the ONLY ones in this vicinity, and we detect no signs of Ork _

_activity for light years."_ Kor'o T'cea was flustered. There was an Ork held space hulk in

the faces of the Imperial Navy, yet they denounce their own sight and follow the will of

statistics. Still, open hostility was not a good plan, as it was neither apart of the teachings

of the Greater Good or a tactical option. Luckily for the Tau, the Imperial Navy was

going to pay for their stupidity.

"OI! Deyz ain't supposed to be der!" Yelled Warboss Grutsnikk. Standing a few

feet behind him was an equally built Ork, with a full metal mask with the shape of a skull

on the front. Due to the blue paint on the mask and some of the other daggs and

markings, it was a Loota Mek. Gutsnikk's Big Mek, in fact. " Boss, dem stinkin' humies

atta be reel gewd fightin for da boyz." Gutsnikk nodded, "Am glad I thunk it up."

Another Klaxon rang throughout the hanger, this time it was a bright yellow light,

telling the Deff Sqwadron to take up Fighta Bombas and the like for battle in space.

Downing some grog, Gibbla ran to the lot where his Fighta Bomba was parked.

Emblazoned with red paint in a fire style across the front, Gibbla's black "DundaBoyd

Spevul" was loaded with rokkits, and the Red Gretchin Neb was already in the rear

gunner seat, anxious to pull the trigger of his gun at any enemy. After hopping in, Gibbla

wheeled the craft to the elevator for launch.

Onboard the _Gleaming Arrestor,_Admiral Joseph Geer was content with the

ultimatum he had sent the Tau. Watching out the viewports, he saw what first appeared as

small pieces of debris being jettisoned out of the nearest moon. As he looked closer, he

could see afterburners coming from those craft. "Apparently the Tau plan to fight us.

Ensign, order the fleet to fire at will." In a few minutes, the motionless fleet began

moving into action. Marauder and lightning interceptor aircraft were being launched to

intercept the oncoming mass of fighters.

Gibbla looked around, seeing that the human warships were preparing to engage.

Hitting a small red button that said "Dun't Hit", he accelerated his craft with afterburners,

and noticed that the lads who had joined him did the same. Picking out a target amongst

the cruisers, he pitched his craft into a turn towards the top most section of the chosen

ship. Aiming through a small bull's eye, he pulls back on a lever and a bomb the size of

an Ork separates from the undercarriage, straight at the conning tower of the Cruiser.

With a muffled THUD, the bomb detonated off target, but defiantly shook up the crew

and systems. Gibbla looked around, and saw that the Imperium wasn't going to take that

sitting down. To the Right of him, squadrons of Marauders were off to intercept him.

Grinning, he dived to the right, knowing that the Marauder fighter wasn't as adept to the

G's that he was. Seeing the Marauders break off to engage the main element, Gibbla spun

his craft around, and was able to get onto a Marauder's six. With mighty roar, his guns

opened up onto the fighter, and blew the stabilization tail clean off. Switching to a new

target, he hit a bright blue button, and launched a rokkit from the right tip of the wing. It

spiraled off towards the enemy, but instead of going straight, it veered off, smashing into

the solid structure of an Escort.

The space battle raged on between the Imperial Fleet and the Orks, with the Tau

in total awe. Not to be outdone, the lone Flagship of the Tau fleet opened up on the Ork

Hulk, hoping to hit a vital point on the structure, whilst launching Manta Missile

Destroyers to take out the Ork Conning Tower and hopefully, the Ork launch bays. With

its escorts picking off enemy bombers as they approached, it appeared the combined

might of the Tau and Imperium might stave off the Orks. However, when the Imperial

Navy neared too close to the behemoth, it revealed its hidden cache of Ork boarding

ships. Launching from a hidden crevasse underneath the Hulk, dozens of boarding

rockets smashed into several of the ships in the fleet, including the Capital ship _Gleaming _

_Arrestor. _

Atop the tower of the Ork Hulk, Warboss Grutsnikk was laughing at his mad

genius. "Bet dey didn't see dat comin!" Laughing manically, he never fully saw the chain

axe hack into his neck, and sheer his head off in one blow. "You's didn't either," replied

the Nob behind him. With a huge metal skull over his face, Warboss Gizzla looked over

what was now his. Leaving a small supa bomb, he sealed his former leader's tomb, and

went down to properly lead the boyz. Grabbing the nearest Mek who was tough, he said

"yous now gotta lead this 'fing while Wes go killy dem stinkin 'humies." With a nod, the

Mekboy began bossing his new subordinates to follow the boss's orders, while Warboss

Gizzla went to show the Humans what up close and personal meant.

Chaos was breaking out onboard the command deck of the _Gleaming _

_Arrestor_ as crewmen armed up to face the oncoming Orks. "Blast! I should have seen it

coming, Tau hiring Orks as mercenaries to fight us off!" Admiral Geer felt the hilt of his

blade in his hand, as his ancestral sword was passed down from father to son.Again, it

would taste the blood of enemies, it would drink upon the blackened blood of the

accursed Orks. Finally drawing the saber from its scabbard, he readied his laspistol and

sword in each hand, and stood aside his command chair, knowing the Orks were on their

way. He could hear them, as crackles from lasguns fired off, and the solid caliber of the

Ork guns returned fire. Eventually, he could hear them right outside the bulkhead.

Everyone left on the command deck readied themselves, when all of a sudden a loud

shockwave hit them from the Ork Hulk. Turning to gaze so slightly, Admiral Geer could

see the top of a tower on the hulk blew away into nothingness. He consented himself that

his men had at least fought bravely against such overwhelming odds. Back at the door,

the smell of welding could be smelt, as the Orks cut their way into the command center.

As soon as the door fell, the yells of the Ork WAAAGH! met the cries and shouts as the

Admiral yelled out "For The Emperor!" First through the breach were a few Gretchin,

armed with lead pipes. The men inside easily picked them off, just as a great green hulk

entered the doorway. Without a word, it revved up its weapon, and attacked. Geer ducked

under the first series of blows, and with his saber, struck the Warboss in the chest, only to

have the sword shatter in two! Looking at the base of the hilt, it read Made in Ovila, toy

should not be used by unattended children. "Oh Frag."

With the battle raging, the Orks had managed to latch huge metal cables onto

three Naval ships in total, with a majority being latched onto the Flagship as the Ork

boarding rokkits sunk into the hulls. With no clear end in site, yet another mysterious

circumstance was developing. Unlike the technology of other races, Space hulks aren't

100 controllable. Unfortunately for the Orks, it was developing another warp rift. Orks

and humans alike piloted back to their vessels which launched them, hoping to not get

sucked into the warp, for without the void shields, they were easy prey for the monsters

within. The Imperial Navy withdrew from the engagement, just as the Hulk entered back

into the abyss with its quarry.

Shortly after the engagement, Kor'o T'cea opened up diplomatic channels again,

and was able to convince the Imperial Fleet that war was not necessary. Also, should any

of the Human survivors who managed to crash land on the jungles wish to "return" to

active duty, the Tau would readily return them to the Navy. However, no such flights

ever happened, and the crews were reported as Missing In Action. As soon as the Fleet

left, the Tau allowed the Humans who wished to stay as Human Helpers, and were

allowed to help colonize the planet in the name of the Greater Good. Unfortunately,

Kor'o T'cea knew there was never truly peace, in a galaxy at war.


	7. Appendix

**Appendix **

**Kroot**- a Carnivorous 2 legged 2 armed creatures; it is often liked to birds due to their physique, the have beaked mouths and despite their looks they are stronger than the average man. They live in Kindreds, a form of extended families that often hunt together. Due to their unique DNA, they can absorb specific strands from what they have eaten, and if a Shaper, or chief, decides to do so, he will select certain offspring to test the DNA's incorporation. The Kroot are also mercenaries, though due to their history, will often fight and explore along side the Tau. Their main weapon is a Kroot Rifle, a basic weapon that fires a projectile. It is most effective however when a Kroot is in Melee and can use the dagger sized spikes on the butt of the gun and the barrel as an offensive weapon. Turlock's kindred happen to be Blue, with the beak and underbelly being a White, and they carry a yellow gun due to the use of a specific fauna. Some of his kindred also have a steel shoulder pad, representing their status as a keen hunter.

**Tau**- A relatively new race in the universe, they are united in their goal of "The Greater Good." Unlike other advanced Aliens, the Tau wish to unify the stars with peace, but are often confronted by enemies. Using advanced weapons and artificial intelligence, the Tau are still mastering the stars and planets that make up their Empire.

**Tau Casts-**

Ethereal/ Celestial(Aun)are the undisputed rulers of the Tau Empire. Little is truly known about them, but they seem to be enigmatic at times.

Fire Caste(Shas) the Fire caste are the military backbone of the Tau Empire. For the Tau, one can only become a leader if proven so in the heat of battle. To become a Shas'o (commander) is to have fought in several campaigns to defend the Tau Empire, and to know a great deal of strategies to win the day.

Air Caste(Kor) the Air caste are borne fliers. Rarely leaving their low gravity environments, the Air caste are the pilots of the Tau Empire. Flying various vehicles such as various star ships of the Tau Flotilla to piloting Drop ships, the Air caste help keep Tau Space free of pirates and other threats in the void of space.

Earth Caste( Fio) the Earth Caste are the builders and scientists of the Tau. Key players in the colonization of a planet, it is they who dig, construct, and expand the new towns and cities of the Tau, as well as develop their new weapon systems.

Water Caste(Por) the Water Caste are the diplomats and merchants of the Tau. Often negotiators for when Humans travel nearby, they help to keep the Tau maintained, on schedule, and help to prevent future wars.

**Dolphin Drop ship-** While still not massed produced, the Dolphin is designed to help deploy tanks readily from the Tau fleet to engage immediately to threats if need be. Designed with an energy shield to protect the tanks from an orbital drop, the Dolphin is equipped to sustain the shield under bombardment should the case arise.

**Orca Drop Ship-** Primarily used as a shuttle, the Drop ship can carry a maximum of 24 fire warriors to any specific location due to its VTOL(Vertical take off landing) capabilities. Not meant for dangerous drops, it does have a few guns under it's belly to help with dealing with light infantry.

**Tau Ranks-** (shas, kor)'O Commander

(shas, kor)'El Noble/Knight

(shas, kor)'Vre Hero

(shas, kor)'Ui Veteran

(shas, kor)'LaWarrior

**Gue'la-** Tau translation of humans ( often human helpers as Gue'vesa)


End file.
